Bitter Sweet Childhood
by Iron D. Doll
Summary: Sanji's a daydreaming kid with responsibilities while Zoro's the ever harsh and feared teen in school. Despite their department have boundaries, these two ended up clashing, which changes both their lives for worst...or for better.
1. Chapter 0

**PLS. READ! PLS. READ! PLS. READ! PLS. READ! PLS. READ! PLS. READ! ! PLS. READ! PLS. READ! PLS. READ!**

* * *

**HELLO READER'S**

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION STORY SO I'M STILL SCARED OF THE OUTCOME OF IT. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ON HOW I MADE THE STORY AND HOW WEIRD IT IS. I JUST WANT TO SHARE IT WITH OTHERS THAT'S ALL.**

**IN THIS FANFICTION I MADE I'LL CUT IT SHORT:**

**SANJI, LUFFY, VIVI & SOME OTHER CHARACTERS (AS I WRITE ALONG) are IN THE ****FIFTH GRADE**

**ZORO, NAMI, USSOP & SOME OTHER CHARACTERS (AS I WRITE ALONG) are ****TEENAGERS**** (16/17)**

**SHANKS & SOME OTHER CHARACTERS (AS I WRITE ALONG) are either ****ADULTS/EXTRAS/SOMETHING**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR ANYTHING. **

**THIS IS JUST BASED ON A CRAZY YET WEIRD RUN-IN-MY-HEAD FANMADE STORY.**

* * *

**- IRON D. DOLL -**

**-WRITE 4 FUN-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: There's An Introduction for Everything**

* * *

It was raining heavily outside the school, a blonde haired kid with a curly eyebrow wearing a school uniform was staring outside the class window while holding his pen pointing at his notes on his desk, his attention was fixed to somewhere else than listening to his teacher. His thoughts were thinking deep like as if an anchor was thrown down to the bottom of the sea. Though, he's not the only one in class who wasn't listening to their "red haired" history teacher. Just beside the blonde was a sleeping black haired kid wearing a straw hat; his school uniform was a total mess to boot. Despite the loud and thorough discussion of their teacher, he was able to keep himself snoring asleep. Even if, it's hard having a loud snoring seatmate the blonde kid doesn't mind. He knew the other too well ever since they were in kindergarten, where the straw hat kid put frogs in everybody's milk bottle and after the running, screaming and the crying scenario, he was told by their kindergarten teacher to stand in the corner to think of what he did but it didn't stop him from doing any more mischief. The kid was a total weirdo yet he was really fun to have around. Back to the present, the loud rumble of the lightning shocked everyone in the room; the rain was dropping heavily by the minute.

"Sanji," The 'red haired' teacher called out, after finishing what he wrote on the board then faced to look at him. "Can you tell me, who was the greatest pirate of all times?"

Sanji wasn't listening he was still staring outside, thoughts still in motion in his head. It doesn't seem like it wants to stop yet.

The 'red haired' teacher took a deep breathe, "S-ANJI!" His voice shook the whole school with a loud thunder joining him in the background.

Everyone in class was shocked; some of them were covering their ears, while the others who didn't make it were knocked out. The straw hat kid rose up from his desk, still half asleep and half-awake with some drool left on his mouth.

"Eh?" He asked then rubbed his right eye, "What happen?"

Sanji who was sitting next to the straw hat kid, stopped his daydreaming in a hurry and immediately stood up from his desk.

"Yes," Sanji blurted out in a whim. "Shanks-sensei!"

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell rang for lunch break, Shanks sighed out of disappointment while scratching his head.

"Everyone, its lunch." He said then turns to erase what he wrote on the board.

Everybody in class started getting their stuff on their desk and put it inside their bag. After that, some of them left the classroom to eat lunch at the cafeteria or just outside (which might be hard outdoors since it's raining like heck). Others who have no interest in going outside to eat stayed in the classroom for lunch. Sanji was putting all his stuff inside his bag when the straw hat kid started annoying him.

"Oi, Oi," He said while tapping Sanji's shoulders, "Sanji, let's eat, hurry up."

"I'm still putting my stuff inside my bag, Luffy." Sanji said in an annoyed manner. Finally, he placed his last book inside his bag and carried it over his right shoulder. He turned to face Luffy whose stomach growled, "Ok, let's eat lunch."

Despite the elementary and high school department being separated and being connected by the first floor hall. They only share the cafeteria and gym, unfortunately the cafeteria today was totally packed because of the heavy rain outside not only that, the corridors and most of the stairs in school were also filled with students taking their lunch. It was getting way overcrowded that it was hard to pass through.

"It's like a whole town inside a school." Sanji commented while looking around the cafeteria for some certain people, "Have you seen them, Luffy?"

Luffy was also looking around a hand above his eyes, "Nope…" Then saw a hand rising up that seems to be calling his attention. He looked to see whose hand it was then smiled and stretched his arms, "Sanji, I found them!" He pointed to a table with two teenagers, a Long-Nosed guy and an orange-haired girl sitting together and was smiling, calling them.

Sanji turned to where Luffy was pointing and immediately saw the teenaged girl with an orange hair. She has a slender figure and whose beauty disguises her true personality. His eyes formed hearts and ran towards her happily.

"Hi, Nami-neeswan" Sanji greeted and pushed the long-nosed guy sitting beside her. The Long-Nosed fell face-flat on the floor.

"Ow…" The Long-Nosed moaned and quickly pulled himself up covering his mouth and nose with both hands, "That hurts you know, Sanji."

The blonde wasn't listening; he was in a trance where no one else's voice could reach him. It's an illness that he doesn't intend to fight. Sanji then placed a bento box covered by a long pink handkerchief on the table in front of Nami, "Look, Nami-neeswan." He said proudly and uncovered the handkerchief. The bento box was filled with many delicious foods of all sorts; they're in a way you can call "exotic".

"This is a bento made out of my love for you, Nami-neeswan." Sanji bowed down, "Please enjoy." Nami was impressed and gave out a light warming smile at Sanji. To which Sanji melted and almost fell on his back if it wasn't for Luffy and the Long-Nosed guy pushing his back for him to stand up.

"Oi, Sanji snap out of it." The Long-Nosed said and assisted Sanji in sitting down on the chair next to Nami with Luffy's help.

"He he he," Luffy smiled, "This always happens to Sanji, Ussop." After that he sat on one of the chairs and took out his lunch from his bag. Ussop sat next to Sanji just in case he really has melted or if he would collapse –again and brought out his lunch.

"You're not gonna eat my lunch this time, Luffy." Ussop said folding his arms while holding his chopsticks from his right hand.

"Mnnnnh….Fnnn?" Luffy sputtered looking at Ussop with a puzzled expression; he was chewing a lot of food in his mouth in just a split second.

"Of course," Ussop said boisterously, "Heh, I dare ya take one…" He challenged and then locked his sight at Luffy.

"Mnfk…" Luffy sputtered still his mouthful.

After that…

Nami was face palm her elbow point touched the table, she was sighing in disappointment though. "That's what you get for challenging that kid…" She said at the beaten-by-the-challenge-he-himself-asked-for-hungry Ussop whose head sunken on the table. "I'm hungry~~~" Ussop moaned his disappointed aura darkening in the background. As anyone would have guessed it, Luffy won against Ussop's own challenge by a nose or to be honestly saying, Ussop lost by a mile or by a very, very, very, very, long shot. Now he must pay the consequences of his own challenge and starve. On the bright side, Luffy was still happily eating his food.

"Here…" Sanji passed his half eaten bento box to Ussop, he finally came to during in the middle of Ussop's challenge and has started eating himself. "You can have mine. I'm not really that hungry."

Ussop lifted his head and stared at the bento box that was at his side, he slowly started drooling. Then he leaned against his left arm and was crying. "Sanji, you're such a good friend…" He said while sniffing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sanji looked at the sides, "Just eat already before Luffy take it away from you."

"Yosh," Ussop became cheery all of a sudden, "Itadaki-masu."

Just as the hungry Ussop was about to eat lunch the bell rang ending lunch break. Everyone in the cafeteria started leaving including Nami, Sanji and Luffy –but he still got some food stored in his mouth, though. Ussop was frozen on his chair; his hand stayed still holding the chopstick pointing at the bento while his mouth wide opened. Finally, all the students have cleared the cafeteria and went back to class. The janitor has started mopping the floor just after everyone left and didn't bother noticing, the one and only student that have stayed frozen in the cafeteria.

At the hallway, Sanji and Luffy said their goodbye to Nami as she went back to her class in the high school department. When she completely entered the high school's territory, Sanji and Luffy started walking back to class.

"Hey, Sanji…" Luffy said, his hands crossed behind his head, "Can I copy your homework in math?"

"We have homework?" Sanji asked and looked at Luffy puzzled.

"Ya know that dividing something thing…" Luffy said trying to remember deeply. "Where you carry then borrow and leave a reminder?" He now looked puzzled himself. Luffy wasn't the type that remembers easily or even the type that listens to his teachers even once in a while. Truly, a hundred percent dunce, that's what they call him. Sanji suddenly stops in his tracks, leaving Luffy to walk ahead of him.

"Eh?" Luffy stopped and turn to look at Sanji, "What's wrong, Sanji?"

There was a moment of silence…

"I LEFT MY BAG!" Sanji's late shocking reaction was priceless. After screaming that about, he immediately ran back to the cafeteria like a bolt of lightning. Luffy just look at him hurry to get his bag back.

"Maybe…" Luffy said as he still watches Sanji running through the hall getting farther and farther from his sight, "I should've copied Vivi's assignment earlier."

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR…**

**CHAPTER 2 UP NEXT!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: There's Always a Second P.O.V**

* * *

A tall green haired guy wearing his school uniform untidily and messed up was walking along the darker parts of the high school department, where all the bullies, trouble makers, rule breakers, never-do-well, gang leaders and members, who are all known as the stronger students and the most dangerous in the school were put together in order to protect the other "normal" students to live their lives tomorrow or just to prevent law suits to explain what happened to them. Both hands inside his pockets, the green haired "seemingly" troublesome guy who seemed as if he was just in a fight a while ago, continued walking along the dark corridors, silently, with only the raging loud thunder outside that accompanied the rain made a sound. Some scary and leering eyes were looking at him from the shadows of the corners. As if they were waiting for the right moment he loses his guard for them all to attack and tear down their hard-to-catch-prey which in this situation was 'him'. The problem was this guy was no ordinary guy; rumors spread that he once took down a gang all by himself carrying only three small daggers with him also they've heard that one of the most feared thugs in school went missing and they theorized that he was probably dead because the green haired guy took him out and burned his body to rot in heck. Though, all of these about him are just 'rumors' they were taken seriously by everyone else in school.

So they feared him. They worshipped him. They let him get away with what he wants. And no one would dare utter a wrong word about him without having the feeling of being strangled.

Because of these 'rumors', this green haired guy was given the title as the, "Murdering Hunter", because if he chose a target he'd sure get it and if he was challenged, he would accept it… And he would win.

The lightning and thunder clashed and made another loud sound, though the walls are thick in the dark corridor, you could hear the noises outside made by the heavily dropping rain accompanied by strong whistles of the winds.

"Gyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" A loud voice cried out from the shadowy corners, it was a buff guy with an ugly face. He was running towards the green haired guy from behind, with a knife raised in the air aiming at the guy who didn't even turned back to look at him. "Your reign ends here, Murdering Hunter Zoro!"

Zoro stopped in the middle of the dark corridor and sighed in annoyance because of the disturbance but didn't turn to face at his charging predator. The buff guy was still charging behind him and was only a few inches from cutting his arm off when all of a sudden he missed when Zoro's arm disappeared from view then he ended up landing face flat on the floor.

Thud!

A foot stepped on his head, "You got some guts trying to attack me from behind." Zoro said then pressed his foot hard with one shot, the guy immediately was knocked out with one hit (more like one step) and was dead-on the floor. The monstrous beings hiding from the shadowy parts of the corners saw what Zoro did to the guy and disappeared as if they know they'll get beaten up if they attack this hard-to-catch-prey, even if all of them combined. So they hid patiently in the corners waiting to find out if this murdering hunter got some weaknesses he's trying to hide and once they discover it, that's the time they'll use it against him, bringing his reign to an end once and for all. Zoro looked around to see if there're some other idiots going to back the buff guy up but it didn't seem like anyone's going to jump out from the darkness. So he decided to continue walking.

The thunder roared through the walls…

"Zoro-aniki!" Two voices called out to him.

Zoro stopped and turned to look at them, "What is it?" He asked annoyed.

A black haired guy wearing a pair of black sunglasses was gasping from all the running but manage to say what he wants to say, "Look, Zoro-aniki." He said raising a paper with something written on it with red ink.

Just behind him was a guy wearing a forehead protector, "All the gang leaders from the upper-class men want to wage a war against you." He said frightened but straight.

"This isn't good, Zoro-aniki." The black haired guy said giving Zoro the paper, "You might actually get killed by them. Rumors said that the upper-class men do war the harshest way possible."

Zoro just looked at the paper expressionless and calm as if he wasn't affected by what these guys told him and what was written in the letter. He sighed.

"These kinds of things are just a bunch of garbage…" Zoro said ripping the paper in two, mouths opened wide in shock, the two guys who gave him the letter were paused to look at him in disbelief.

"Z-Zoro-aniki," The black haired guy said in shock.

"That was a letter of challenge by the upper-class men." The guy wearing a forehead protector panicked. "They're gonna come straight for ya, Zoro-aniki if they heard you ripped the letter."

"So let them." Zoro said and dropped the ripped pieces of the paper to the floor. "It's much better if they attack me head on than in some formal gentleman's way of fighting with venues and stuff."

"Zoro-aniki…" They said still shock. Then the first guy shook his head, "Alright, Zoro-aniki!" His attitude became encouraging, "We'll help ya no matter what in our way!" He continued.

"Johnny," The guy wearing a forehead protector said and looked at him then he slowly gathers up his own courage, "Me too, Zoro-aniki."

Zoro looked at them and scratched his head, "Fine, fine…" He sighed, "Before that, I wanna ask you something."

"What is it, Zoro-aniki?" They asked at the same time.

"Can you…" His voice was serious, "Tell me where the heck am I?"

The other two's mouth opened wide in shock again, "Ehhhhh!?" That's the only word that came out from them.

To be honest, despite 'this' guy being called as a 'Murdering Hunter' or seems like a high breed assassin, someone to be feared. There was a catch on him, but others don't call it as a weakness rather than an 'uncommon disease' because unfortunately… _The_ hailed 'Murdering Hunter Zoro', actually has a, poor sense of direction or to be more literate he has _no_ sense of direction not unless you lead him to.

"Z-Zoro-aniki," Johnny said, "Don't tell me you were walking the corridors all intimidatingly and stuff ever since the time you came in was because you don't know where you're going..."

"It's not my fault," Zoro said his head turns at the side. "I kept being followed by dead end walls."

"More like you kept getting lost" The guy wearing a forehead protector muttered, "That's the problem."

Zoro glared with the background sound of lightning outside and it hit them as if someone just fired a stunt gun making them unable to move. Both guys were nervous and scared standing still, arms pressed closer at their sides like a marine officer but they didn't utter a single word after that. Slowly, they looked at each other as if trying to find out what to do next then slowly look at the glaring Zoro in front of them. Who was making them hold their screams and was keeping them from running.

"W-We're sorry, Zoro-aniki!" They said at the same time and immediately knelt down, bowing their heads on the floor.

"Please don't kill us!" Johnny begged, he was shaking in fear.

"I promise not to say anything like that again, Zoro-aniki!" The guy wearing a forehead protector was also shaking in fear. "Huh?" He wondered and raised his head.

While they were bowing and apologizing and all, Zoro has started walking away.

"Zoro-aniki!" He called out. "Where are you going?"

Johnny who was kneeling besides him raised his head and saw Zoro as he walks away.

"Back to class." Zoro replied without turning to look at them.

"But…" Johnny muttered, "Class is this way…" He pointed at the opposite direction from where Zoro was walking to. But it was too late on telling him now since he was very far to call from. Sooner or later he'd realize that he was going the wrong way and might throw a tantrum again.

2 hours passed and Zoro couldn't hear the loud sounds of the thunder any more but the sound of the heavy rain dropping that still pulled through the walls. Just a few minutes ago he heard the bell rang, knowing the time at least because of his watch, he knew lunch break has ended yet he was still lost. To him the school was a total maze. He's been roaming around for quite some time and still haven't found his classroom.

"Damn it." Zoro cursed under his breathe, scratching his head with his eyes closed.

Then a door slammed open and it hit him hard on the face.

Zoro stepped back a little, "Owww…." He cried out and covered his nose.

Then grabbed the door just as it was about to close and looked to see who had slammed the door at him. "What the heck are you doing slamming the door open like th-!" He stopped and saw no one was there.

Slowly, he looks a little lower. His eyes were wide with shock but his expression was plain. Right in front of him was a grade schooler, the kid was probably in the 5th or 6th grade, he has a blonde hair, and one side of his eyes was covered by it. He was wrapping his arms around his bag. The kid was also wide eyed upon seeing him while hugging his bag tightly.

Zoro stared at the kid for quite long, he didn't know why but all he knows was that the kid's eyebrows was weird enough for you to stare at it. It was curly and all…

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR**

**CHAPTER 3 UP NEXT **

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When Two Things Collide…**

* * *

"Uh…" The blonde haired curly brow kid muttered still staring back at the tall green haired guy in front of him. Actually, he just went back to the cafeteria to get his bag that he left behind. In a hurry to reach class on time he pushed the cafeteria door open and end up slamming it to this passing by stranger's face. Zoro stared at the kid's eyebrow for quite some time before realizing that the kid was also staring at him. He quickly shook his head snapping away from the trance he was in.

"I said what the heck made you slam the door open like that!" Zoro's mood turned back to its enraged state, "You damned curly browed brat."

The kid's eye widened in disbelief of what he heard, "P-Pardon?" He asked with the side of his mouth curved like a grin and was twitching.

"Forget it." Zoro said and pushed the kid rudely at the sides, "You're in the way." Just as he was walking pass him, the kid put a foot of his in front of Zoro's moving feet and he tripped over them causing him to fall face flat on the floor. "Arrghhh…" Zoro groaned clenching his fist and quickly pushed himself up. When he stood up back to his feet, Zoro immediately grabbed the blonde kid by the collar of his school uniform. Raising him off the ground by a few inches, drawing him closer until the kid's eyes were leveled a little lower from his but the kid didn't struggle or squirmed or panicked. He just glared at Zoro biting his lips while still hugging his bag tightly.

"You wanna fight, you damned curly browed brat!" Zoro enraged shouted at him. The hand holding the kid by the collar was shaking because despite the kid _being_ a kid he was heavy enough to make Zoro loosen his grip a little.

Sanji didn't say anything but just glared at the tall stranger yelling at him rudely. His neck was aching a little though because even if this green haired stranger was _kind enough_ to be raising him off the ground so that he could take a closer look at him. He still has to look up to get a closer view of him.

'_So tall'_, Sanji thought while glaring at him, '_Make my neck hurts.'_

Despite, the green haired stranger threatening him and all, there was only one thing Sanji gets the point of and hates to hear from the guy. That was when he called him, _'damned curly browed brat'. _Sanji never liked to be teased and name called at because of his curly eyebrow, though, he was never ashamed about what his brow looks like because he was already born with it and was proud to have that curl with the swirl for an eyebrow. The green haired stranger was blabbing a lot of stuff at him even though he was near enough to smell the guy's scent, Sanji's ear and head wasn't focus at the moment. All it was functioning for was when the stranger called him a '_damned curly browed brat_', all over again, as the stranger uses it when he finishes a life threatening sentence.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled at the blonde kid's face, "Are you listening to me?!"

Sanji continued glaring at him and was still quiet.

"I said," Zoro repeated as loud as he can in front of the kid, "Are you listening to me!"

There was no reply from the blonde kid in front of him.

"Tse." Zoro said and turned his head to look at the side, "Are you deaf, you damned curly browed brat?"

Biting his lips tighter, hugging his bag while clenching a fist and was getting mad himself, Sanji slowly lowered his head a little and then, like a _whoosh_ without warning, kicked the green haired stranger right in the _batteries. _

Zoro's eyes popped out in pain and shock while he was looking at the sides and accidentally spits out all his saliva from his mouth. He froze because of the pain and dropped the blonde kid on the floor; the blonde kid fell on his bottom hitting the cold hard tiles.

"Oof!" The blonde haired kid cried out in a low voice.

Sanji immediately crawled to turn at the other side, stood up and quickly ran away from the green haired stranger.

"Serves you right," He said while running away, "tall moss head!"

Zoro who was still, frozen in his current position, couldn't reply even if he wanted to because of the pain. He then, fell down on the floor like an unmoved sculpture. Since nothing was holding the door it closed by itself pushing the frozen-in-pain Zoro inside the empty cafeteria. Though, one of the tables was still occupied by a hungry Ussop who still hasn't move nor budges from his seat and was still frozen in his position when Luffy, Sanji and Nami left him.

It was a half an hour pass lunch time, Sanji got a mouthful of words from his first period teacher in the afternoon about him being late. She was talking to him outside the classroom.

"Math taught you how to tell time," A black haired lady who was wearing a pair of glasses said her arms crossed, "Sanji-kun."

"Yes, you're right," Sanji said not even a bit afraid, nervous or anything else a late person feels but he was rather smiling like an idiot in front of her, "Tashigi-sensei. I promise never to be late again."

Tashigi-sensei gave a gentle smile and patted Sanji on the head, "Ok, Sanji-kun." She said, "Just don't forget to leave your belongings like that, okay."

Sanji's face reddens and his head exploded with a pink heart shape smoke coming out on top. Late or not, he was glad to be able to be talked at by Tashigi-sensei, just the two of them. She was one of the cutest teacher's in the whole school. Not only that, she was also nice and gentle, the type that's an easy going yet hardworking lady. Sanji respected her very much like all the other female teachers in the whole school.

"Let's go inside, now." Tashigi-sensei said and went back in the classroom. Going back to reality, Sanji shook his head and patted his cheeks then was back to his normal self after that followed Tashigi-sensei back in the classroom.

While they were outside, most of everyone in class was busy talking, some were throwing paper planes around and a few were sleeping on their desk.

"Everyone, everyone, listen," Tashigi-sensei was now standing behind the teacher's table with both hands leaning on it. "We will resume class now. So everyone pay attention." She adjusted her glasses.

As Tashigi-sensei continued talking in front of class and everyone listened to every word she said. Sanji went back to his seat.

"Oi, Oi, Sanji." Luffy who was sitting beside him whispered.

When Sanji finally seated he looked at Luffy, "What is it?" He asked.

"What took you so long?" The straw hat kid questioned, "Class is nearly finished."

"Well…" Sanji started remembering about the_ real_ reason why he was late. Yes, he did went back to the cafeteria to get his bag back a few minutes ago but accidentally cross path with a green haired stranger who needs his attitude fixed. "I just ran into a troublesome marimo…." He continued and sighed just remembering what happened back then.

"There's moss growing in the cafeteria?" Luffy asked his head fallen to the side and was leaning on his shoulder.

"Sooner or later there might be." Sanji replied scratching his head, "How troublesome."

"Sanji-kun!" Tashigi-sensei called out after she was done talking with the whole class, "Luffy-kun!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanji and Luffy stood up automatically as if Tashigi-sensei's voice was some kind of buzzer.

Tashigi-sensei smiled at them, "Can you please write on the board the answer to your homework yesterday."

Both of them froze like stones and as if lightning passed behind the background. They looked at each other nervously but to be honest it seems like Luffy was expecting that Sanji got his homework done. Unfortunately, seeing Sanji standing beside him and was also looking at him nervously, he took a wild guess, based on his expression it definitely signals the words: _'I forgot to make my homework so I was planning on copying Vivi-chan's instead.' _And as expected, the two of them didn't do their homework… Like usual.

Facing hopelessness, Luffy and Sanji's head dropped along with their shoulders. A gloomy atmosphere filled around them with the feeling of being doomed was about to come.

"Well," Tashigi-sensei smiled at them, "Please write them on the board, Sanji-kun and Luffy-kun."

The whole troublesome and annoying afternoon in class ended but the rain outside continued pouring, at least this time, it was getting lighter and lighter by the minute. Each student went out of school with their umbrellas open while others just ran or walked through the rain. Back to our main topic in a certain classroom, Luffy was passed out laying his head on his desk with a gloomy atmosphere while Sanji was, like what he always does in class, stare outside the class window. He doesn't know the reason why whether rain or shine, class or not his focus was always outside of school. Maybe, he was expecting something that would distract him. Anyways, that's what kids are for ya, looking for something to distract them so that they could start moving up and about.

"Luffy-kun," A girl with a light bluish hair wearing her tidy school uniform was standing besides Luffy patting him gently on the back, "Are you okay?"

"Nnnnhhhhheeeeee~" Luffy replied sounding really down.

"Come one, Luffy-kun." The light blue haired girl said with worry, "its okay, if you didn't answered those questions right."

Luffy turned to look at her, still, his head on his desk. "But Vivi, I didn't even manage to answer anything the whole time I was in front." Tears were flowing like a river from his eyes.

"There, there." Vivi continued patting Luffy from behind. "Though, it was surprising. I'm glad Sanji-kun managed to answer those tricky questions." She smiled at Sanji.

Sanji overheard this and redden, he flips his side bangs very slightly, "Of course," He said in an airy manner, "I can't let Tashigi-sensei's lessons to end up for nothing." Actually, Sanji only managed to answer because Tashigi-sensei told him to use what she taught them. Afraid of disappointing her, he tried the best he can to remember what she taught them, until, Sanji ended up answering all the questions rightly.

"You're full of surprises," Vivi said and giggled a little, "Huh, Sanji-kun."

Like as if cupid hits an arrow in Sanji's heart, Sanji held one hand on his chest while the other was stretched before him. After that, he fell on his seat and fainted with hearts in his eyes beating.

"SANJI-KUN!"

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR**

**CHAPTER 3 UP NEXT **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Half-Tell Tales**

* * *

The rain has already stopped but it was still really dark and cloudy when Luffy and Vivi managed to bring Sanji to his home. Actually, Sanji was living _and_ working in a famous restaurant known around in town called the "_Baratie_" ever since the restaurant's owner took him in when he was still on the verge of planning on building a restaurant and the little blonde kid was the very first employee he had back then before others started coming to apply as a part of their establishment. The reason why Sanji is working there was because he was thankful for the restaurant owner or what he calls now as his "old man" of rescuing him from drowning after falling off a cruise ship. The famous restaurant Baratie can be located near the town square with a giant water fountain on their front. Since it was almost night time and according to their restaurant handbook, Baratie closes exactly after 6:30 p.m. Luffy and Vivi accompanied the unconscious Sanji inside the Baratie. There they saw a few gallant and not-so gallant customers left inside to eat, Luffy and Vivi doesn't seem surprised though especially knowing what time it is.

"Oi!" Someone called out and caught both Luffy and Vivi's attention. They turned to look at an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short sleved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee length shorts that are the same color as his shirt, with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron.

Luffy smiled and waved a hand, "Yo!" He greeted at the man, "Patty-san! It's nice seeing you again."

"Oi, Luffy." Patty said as he walked towards the kids, "What happened to that pathetic excuse for a kid?" Points at Sanji, whom the whole while was being supported by Luffy with one hand over his shoulder and the other at his side.

"Sanji just collapsed," Luffy replied, "He'll wake up soon."

"By the way Patty-san," Vivi said and looked around, "Where's Sanji's dad?"

"He's in his room." Patty pointed up, "If you kids won't mind. Can you assist him upstairs? Just asked anyone from the chefs in the second floor to carry him to his room, he can wash the dishes once he came to." He smiled then went back to work.

"Ok." They answered.

Gently, Luffy assisted Sanji towards a spiral stair that leads to the second level where the main kitchen is while Vivi was walking right behind him. When they reached the stairs, Luffy was first to walk up ahead but he was having a hard time though because Sanji was heavy. Vivi noticed this and helped him assist Sanji while walking up and that's by pushing both of them behind their backs.

"Sanji's so heavy~" Luffy complained as he took a last step up and reached the main kitchen.

Vivi was gasping, "You tell me," She said, "Sanji's weight plus yours is equal to one tiring walk for a 15 step-stair."

"Well, if it isn't Luffy and Vivi." A guy wearing a chef's outfit and holding a long knife went to them, "Glad to see you kids again." Saw Sanji who was unconscious and turned his head to look at the other chefs who were there, "Guys! Sanji's got again! One of you should take him to his room upstairs." He continued.

Some chefs laughed a little while others just gave a grin to it. One of them, a guy rolling the dough, shook his head and sighed in disappointment then started walking towards Luffy and Vivi.

"I'll take him, upstairs." The chef said to them with a smile. Putting a hand under Sanji's knees and the other hand supported his back, the chef carried Sanji up to the third level of the restaurant.

"Whew," Luffy said and fell on his bottom on the floor, tired from supporting Sanji from school until reaching the Baratie, "I'm beat."

The chefs just kindly laughed at Luffy, "Say," The chef holding a long knife said, "We can make you kids dinner, in return for assisting Sanji home." He smiled.

"Really?!" Luffy's eyes sparkled with his mouth opened wide while drooling. He was really hungry to begin with but his stomach couldn't hold out its growling anymore.

"I'm afraid we have to take down that offer." Vivi said looking at her watch, "It's getting late and we might get in trouble with our parents if we stayed a little longer. My dad's really a worried type of guy."

Luffy's face frowned, "Awwww~" He said, "Now that you mentioned it, I have to get home too."

"We're very sorry," Vivi apologized with a gentle smile, "Carne-san."

"Nah," Carne said, "It's okay. Remember, you kids are always welcome here in the Baratie." Suddenly turned serious and looked at Luffy, "Just don't hog all the meat, Luffy."

"Okay, okay, okay," Luffy smiled rubbing his head. Carne nodded his head as if saying, _very good_. "But, I can still eat all the _back-up_ meat in the fridge, right?" He continued.

Carne's head dropped in disappointment, "That's the same as hogging all the meat, Luffy." The other chefs all burst out laughing. It was really fun having Luffy around to visit but the only problem was that they'd end up getting in trouble with their boss if the kid ends up eating all their stock that was meant for the _paying_ customers.

"Then we'll be going now." Vivi said and waved at them a little before going downstairs.

Luffy stood up and stretched before following Vivi as she was going down, "Hey," He said and walked down the stairs, "Wait up, Vivi!"

When Luffy and Vivi left the second level of the restaurant, an elderly-looking man who still retains his blonde-coloured hair, which he keeps underneath his extra-long chef's hat. His mustache has grown considerably long, and grew a beard. Also, he was wearing a chef's uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron. He had a pegged leg on his right foot and was walking with no problem about it down the stairs from the third level with his arms crossed.

"What happened here?" The blonde chef asked his voice firm.

Carne looked and saw him, his expression shocked, "Good evening, Head Chef Zeff!" Carne greeted in a hurry, "Sanji fainted again, and so Luffy and Vivi assisted him home."

"Really…" Head Chef Zeff said and scratched his head, "That troublesome, little eggplant."

It was so dark along the street but Zoro didn't have any problems and continued walking. He was in between two walls that seem to be leading at the sole house that was located far from the town where no cars or any sign of people were around. After some time, Zoro stopped when he reached the end of the street and before him was a giant closed wooden gate. On top of the gate there was a sign, _"Isshin Dojo". _

"Koshiro-sensei's probably asleep." Zoro muttered, he looked at the side and saw a long thick rope hanging and pulled it. Behind the wooden gates he could hear the sound of bells it made. Then he decided to wait patiently for someone to open the wooden gate.

Not so long, the gates opened and Zoro went in as it closes back. Hidden behind the wooden gate was an old Japanese-styled dojo with a lot of land and forest in the area. The forest was surrounding, like a curve around, behind the dojo.

A shadowy figure of a tall man who was standing in front of the dojo's door was the first thing Zoro saw but he already knew who that person might be.

Zoro stood before the shadowy figure and bowed to show his sign of respect to him, "Good evening," He greeted formally, "Koshiro-sensei."

"Well it's rare to see you come here," Koshiro-sensei said calmly yet at the same time sounded glad to see him, "Zoro."

"I've been busy." Zoro said still bowing formally to the shadowy figure.

Just then, the moonlight passed through the dark clouds and the appearance of the shadowy figure was revealed. Koshiro-sensei has a black hair tied back in a long ponytail and he was wearing glasses with circular frames. The clothes he wore a gray robe.

"Then, please feel right at home." Koshiro-sensei invited him.

After that he walked towards the front door and opened it then went in. Zoro raised his head and followed him after that. The inside of the Isshin Dojo was similar to a simple old wooden Japanese-styled house, it was wide and narrow with only one level. Floors creaked as Zoro and Koshiro-sensei walks along the corridor.

"So what brings you here?" Koshiro-sensei asked walking a few paces in front of Zoro, hands behind his back.

Zoro who was walking behind him, his hands inside his pockets was silent for a while, "I just felt like coming here." He replied while looking around.

"Had a problem in a fight?" The black haired pony tail-sensei asked.

"Well…" Zoro remembered what happened earlier after lunch. When he slammed right through an opened door in the cafeteria because of some bratty blonde kid who was in hurry then picked a fight with him and got caught off of guard then ended up getting hit right in the _mark_. Zoro sure learned his lesson. "I just dropped my guard for a second…"

"Really?" Koshiro-sensei said, "You should know by now that being _'focus'_ is important."

"I know…" Zoro said annoyed then scratched his head, he was already done being trained by Koshiro-sensei using the art of sword style ever since he was a troublesome kid who challenged the dojo, lost and ended up being his student years ago. After all, Koshiro-sensei is a good swordsman. And Zoro learned a lot from him. "I just got distracted…" He continued remembering the curly eyebrow the damned brat got, "Because of something." His mood calmed for a sec and he slowly stopped walking. Though, Zoro wouldn't admit it the blonde kid really got to him, he just doesn't know why.

Koshiro-sensei notice that there were no footsteps from behind decided to pause and turned to see Zoro in deep thought, he smiled, "You seem to be in deep thought, Zoro." He commented as if he knew something was troubling him, "If Kuina was still alive, she'd be happy to know that you have taken an interest in someone."

Kuina was Koshiro-sensei's daughter who died when she and Zoro were still kids but she was older than him by a year, though, and during those times she was the strongest bamboo using swordsman in town. Zoro admired her, he would've end up liking her like 'like' if she was only alive. But even if she died, Zoro still kept visiting the dojo and her grave twice a month.

Zoro's face reddens to what his sensei said, "Koshiro-sensei," He said embarrassed and overprotectively defending himself, "What are you talking about."

"You were in deep thought," Koshiro-sensei started, "Seems like you've taken an interest to someone, am I right?"

Zoro's face reddens a lot, either because of anger or embarrassment, "Why should I take an interest to that damned curly browed brat." He stomped his feet walking pass Koshiro-sensei.

Koshiro-sensei was wide-eyed in surprise and just looked as Zoro went, "_Curly browed?_" He asked himself then sighed in disappointment, "Teenagers… They end up taking interest in someone just because they're weird these days…"

* * *

**Thank You For Reading This Far**

**Next Chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Accidental Meetings Always Happen**

* * *

The cloud was very blue and clear after the heavy rain that happened yesterday. Everyone were walking along the puddled streets to the front gates of the school with all of them wearing their knee-high yellow colored rain boots, also the sun was all bright and lively, so sooner or later the puddles made by the rain would disappear before the day ends. Sanji had already crossed the gate when he heard a voice calling him. He stopped and turned to see Luffy running to catch up to him.

"Oh, hey," Sanji said plainly greeting him, "Good morning, Luffy."

Luffy stopped right at his side and was catching his breath, "*coughs*…G-Good Mo-Morning *coughs* Too." He managed to say. A small smile formed in Sanji's face, "C'me on, let's go." He said patiently.

They started walking again but Luffy was still breathing in some air. When they finally passed through the school's front entrance, Luffy was able to regain breathing normally.

"Alright!" Luffy rejoiced stretching himself while walking because he manages to gained back his strength, "So…" He continued and looked at Sanji, "You feeling better now, Sanji?"

Sanji sighed. Yesterday, when he fainted and went to heaven after seeing Vivi smile at him. His friends, Luffy and Vivi ended up coming to their houses late because they accompanied him to where he live and that's the famous restaurant with a mean fighting crew of chefs, the Baratie, Zeff, his old man/ well he's not biologically his father but more like a second dad, scolded him after he woke up for causing Luffy and Vivi trouble. And so, early this morning Sanji ended up washing 7 sets of a 100 plates and luckily finished it before he went off to school. It was a rough morning but he handled it, after all he let them accompany him home. "Yep, I'm fine." He lied.

Luffy's face froze looking at him before saying, "I thought your old man might've punished you for what happened yesterday and ended up having a tough and heckish morning."

Like as if a nail was hit in the head, Sanji's own head fell on his left shoulder disappointed that Luffy's guess was the right one. _I never thought_, Sanji thought, _He'd see me through_. His soul was almost going up to heaven.

"Oi, Sanji…" Luffy asked, "You still alive?"

Sanji's soul went back to him, "Of course, Of course," He said laughing, "I was just thinking some things."

Luffy was quiet for a while, "Well…" He started to talk, "Now that you mentioned it…" It took Luffy a while to think what he was about to do today. His head was started to be put in use. Then he walked to the left hall, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Luffy continued without turning back.

"Where are you going?" Sanji stopped and asked, "Class is this way." He pointed in front of him.

But Luffy didn't reply and continued to walk. Sanji wondered what might be happening in Luffy's head right now and what his reason was for turning to walk at the left corner. After a moment, he realize that seeing this is Luffy he's wondering about, anything might be in his head, there's always this thought that you don't know if he's serious or just making fun of things. Luffy was surprising and that's what makes him interesting.

Sanji continued walking in the hall alone, he pass by some students chattering in the middle making themselves seem like a bunch of road blocks to those people walking by and it even took a while before he managed to squeeze pass them.

_Can't these people realize it's almost time for class?_ Sanji thought as he turned his head and look at them after he pass through. _They might end up being bumped by other peop—Ugh!_

He bumped into someone who was taller than him and ended up falling on the floor hitting his bottom. The taller person whom Sanji bumped into wasn't falling on the floor (as expected for those who are taller) but rather, wrapped his arms around his stomach to where Sanji bumped him at. He was grinding his teeth to prevent him from moaning the pain out.

"Ow," Sanji muttered out in pain, "S-Sorry, I wasn't looking…" He looked up eyes wide in shock.

Zoro held his stomach in pain since the kid bumped him there, "D-Damn," He said grinding his teeth, "T-That hurts, y-you brat." He then looked down to glare at the kid who bumped into him but then his expression became still. Zoro was wide-eyed to see whose damned kid that bumped into him.

Both of them were now staring at each other in disbelief, an awkward silence ensues between them.

Sanji was still on the floor not making any movements as if he was waiting for the green haired stranger to start it first. _From all the people in school_, His thoughts raced, _Why did I have to bumped into him early in the morning?_

Zoro snapped back to the situation, "You're that damned curly browed brat, yesterday!" He pointed at him very enraged.

Like as if the green haired stranger's voice was some kind of gunshot in a marathon. Sanji leaped up to his feet in a hurry and ran pass him as fast as he can. A strong gust of wind surrounded the green haired stranger so he crossed his arms to protect his eyes.

When the wind cleared off, Zoro turned and saw the blonde kid was already six classrooms away. _Whoa_, he was amazed, _That damned curly brow's fast_. Then he realized that he was getting impressed of the kid and shook the thought away.

"I'm not done with you," Zoro cried out enraged, "You damned brat!" He then came running after the blonde kid, who seems too impossible to catch up with.

Sanji zigzagged along the corridors and went left to right and right to left hallways in order to loosen the moss head teen that was chasing angrily after him. It wasn't long that he found the janitor's closet open and went in, locking it from the inside. He pressed his back at a wall opposite from the door and was loudly gasping for air.

"Where's that kid?" Zoro asked himself looking around the now silent corridors.

After hearing the moss head teen's voice and having the feeling as if his life depended on it, Sanji prevented himself from gasping and was quiet in order to keep himself not to be found out by the ill-tempered guy.

Zoro stopped right next to the janitor's closet.

Heart racing fast as if it was about to explode and nervously holding his breathe, Sanji closed his eyes and prayed that he won't find him out and open the door. But his hopes dropped when he heard the doorknob rattle and clinked. Someone was going to open the door. Even though it was lock, Sanji knew that the moss head teen would know he's there and bar it down.

"Aniki!"

Sanji heard two voices calling outside and opened his eyes. The rattling of the doorknob had quieted down which only means that the green haired guy didn't continue to open the door which made Sanji sigh in relief. After quite some time, he then heard footsteps walking away from the janitor's closet door. Finally, he knew that he was now safe. Well, at least for now.

The bell rang for lunch and Sanji was asleep on his desk tired from running this morning. He even got late entering the first period in class which was Mathematics, Tashigi-sensei was definitely in a scolding mood during that time but noticed that Sanji was all messed up and breathing heavily. So she pardoned him again and gave him another second chance.

"Sanji," Luffy poked on his head, "It's lunch. Let's eat."

Sanji slowly lifted his head and looked at Luffy. His eye was still drowsy and his hair stood up (except for the bangs that were covering his other eye). Then he yawned stretching his arms up in the air.

"It's lunch already?" He asked the straw hat boy putting his arms down.

"Of course," Luffy answered impatiently, "Come on, Sanji, hurry. I'm starving."

"Okay, okay," Sanji said and picked up his bag that was under his chair, "*yawn*, Maybe seeing Nami-neeswan would brighten up my day."

"Let's go, let's go," Luffy said and hurried out of the classroom. Sanji stood up lazily and followed him outside; he doesn't really want to move from his chair or out of the classroom, especially after being chased at by an angry moss head teenager this morning that might beat him up because of what happened yesterday. But if Sanji was to be caught by that guy, heck yeah, he'd sure to fight back because he wasn't going to let some jerky teenager to teased him like that. They don't even know each other; Sanji's an elementary student while the moss head's in the high school department, seeing him a third time would only mean that the world had ended.

The cafeteria wasn't crowded unlike what happened yesterday, so Luffy and Sanji immediately saw Usopp sitting all by himself at a table. It seems that Nami wasn't around.

"Hey, hey," Sanji said looking around, "Where's Nami-neeswan?"

"It seems like she's not here yet." Luffy answered Sanji's question and walked ahead to the table where Usopp was sitting, leaving Sanji to look around the cafeteria for his beloved Nami-neeswan.

"Nami-neeswan," Sanji cooed, "Where are you? ~" He went at the cafeteria's cash register to see if Nami was buying food for lunch.

"Yo," Luffy greeted Usopp and sat facing him, "Usopp."

"Ohohoho, Luffy," Usopp said boisterously, "You want a rematch after losing to me yesterday."

"Oh, of course not," Luffy said and smiled ignorantly, "I won yesterday didn't I?"

Usopp flunked on the table upset, "Don't remind me…" He muttered with his boisterous ego fell. Yesterday, at lunch Luffy won against him and he lost his lunch.

Sanji popped out of nowhere, "Guys," He said and sat next to Usopp, "I can't find Nami-neeswan anywhere."

"Maybe she's busy," Luffy said and put his bento on the table, "Let's eat lunch!" He started eating like a hungry beast that hasn't eaten for days. Usopp followed and gobbled as much as he can.

"Hey," Usopp said his mouth filled with food, "Lfnny, lnts hab an nting cnstest." (Translate: Luffy, let's have an eating contest)

"Vyore n." Luffy replied his mouth filled with food too. (Translate: You're on)

So Luffy and Usopp ended up having an eating contest this time. Sanji was face palm and just watch them gobble and chatter nonsense things. He sighed disappointedly.

"Hey," A familiar voice called out to them, "Guys!"

Sanji's eyes formed like hearts since he knew whose that pleasant voice belonged to, "Nami-neeswan~" He turned to look with a smile forming on his face.

Then it cracked, the heart shapes on his eyes broke into pieces and he was wide eyed in shock.

Yes, it was Nami who called out to them.

Yes, she was the one Sanji hoped that might brighten his day.

Unfortunately, she was with someone Sanji just got bad in terms with and he was someone whom Sanji doesn't want to see now, tomorrow or ever. Nami was waving at them smiling and accompanying behind her was a green haired teenager who was looking at the sides with a very pissed expression as if he doesn't want to be in the situation his in. Sanji slowly stood up and points at the guy with Nami and the green haired stranger slowly looks to where Nami was greeting and his expression quickly changed, he was wide eyed in surprise to see the blonde kid who pissed him off since yesterday and this morning.

"YOU!" Both of them said in shock and disbelief at the same time.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading This Far**

**Chapter 6 Up Next**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Food Fight War**

* * *

There was an awkward silence between Sanji and the green haired guy after they both said that word. Luffy and Usopp stopped eating for a sec and looked at Sanji who was pointing in shock at someone, then, they looked to where he was pointing at and saw a Nami who just arrived, behind her there was a green haired guy who was also pointing at Sanji in shock too.

"Uh…" Nami said breaking the silence while looking at Sanji and then at the green haired guy behind her, she was confused, maybe because she hasn't introduce the guy but it seems like Sanji already knew who he was. "Sanji-kun?" She looked at Sanji again, "Have you two met?"

Sanji was speechless for a moment then stopped pointing his hand at the guy then turned back to sit straight beside Usopp, "Uhm…" He muttered then quickly answered, "N-No, Nami-neeswan. I don't know him."

"Really?" Nami asked walking around the table and sat next to the chair on Luffy's left side.

"Y-Yeah," Sanji lied smiling at her, "I just mistook him as a guy with moss growing on his head."

"Oh…" Nami said face palm her elbow point touched the table. She looked passed Sanji and saw the green haired guy walking away, she frowned, "Oi,!" She called out commandingly at him, "Come take lunch with us." She ordered.

"Nah," Zoro answered rubbing his neck without turning to look at them and continued to walk away.

"YOU MOSS-HEAD COME HERE!" Nami cried out and sounded as if she was about to kill someone with a dark and evil atmosphere surrounding her. Luffy and Usopp felt the killing intent and choked grabbing their water bottle and drinking it in a hurry, after that they sighed in relief. Sanji froze in fear. "AND THAT WAS AN ORDER!"

As if his neck was bounded by evil chains Zoro stopped and sulked a little before walking around heading for the table where Nami and her friends were using. His eyebrows furrowed while looking at the sides, cursing and grumbling silently at Nami and in the situation his in. He sat next to Luffy's right side of the table that was unfortunately facing the curly browed brat. There was a very thick tension between them.

Sanji looked down at the table trying to avoid looking at the green haired teenager or even making contact. All he wanted was to pretend that he doesn't know the guy until lunch is over, then they can have another wild goose chase because he already had a feeling that the tall moss head wanted to get even with him for yesterday and for this morning. But for now, he has to bear with the guy sitting in front of him, trying to keep himself still to avoid starting a sudden fight.

"Hey,Nami." Usopp whispered leaning a little closer to Nami, "Who the heck is this scary-looking guy?"

"Hm?" Nami said and slapped her head, "Oh yeah… I forgot to introduce him to you guys."

Usopp's expression was confused; Luffy looked at her while eating his food and Sanji who was frowning because of the green haired guy being right in front of him took a slight glance.

"That scary face green haired guy who looked as if he wants to kill someone is Zoro." Nami introduced Zoro to them. They all looked at Zoro except for Sanji who looked at the opposite side.

"Zoro? Zzzzzoro? Zoro?" Usopp wondered rubbing his chin, "I think I've heard that name before…"

"Vrly?" Luffy asked with his mouth still filled with food and looked at Usopp. (Translation: Really?)

"Yeah," Usopp was now thinking deeply, "Hmmm…" Then something breaks through his thinking cap. He suddenly was wide-eyed in shock to what he remembered.

"Usopp?" Nami asked then noticed that Usopp was frozen stiff and was sweating nervously, "Are you okay?"

"N-N-Nami…" Usopp couldn't speak clearly and nervousness was evident in his voice, "P-P-Please, t-tell me th-that this g-guy isn't who I th-think he is…" He pointed at Zoro with his fingers shaking.

Nami smiled at him, "Of course," She answered knowing what Usopp was thinking, "He's the Murdering Hunter Zoro from the delinquent side of the high school department."

Usopp turned to stone in shock and fear, the so-called 'Murdering Hunter Zoro' who was known to be deadly was right in front of them, sitting on their table at this very moment.

"Vhy his er?" Luffy who still continued eating was now looking at Nami. (Translation: Why is he here?)

"Because," Nami folded her arms and put her right leg on top of her left one, "He owes me money after stepping on my expensive bag."

"It was an accident, ya damned greedy woman!" Zoro enraged shouted at Nami who was at the side.

Then someone kicked Zoro by the shin under the table, Zoro gritted his mouth in order not to cry out in pain and looked at the blonde kid in front of him. He stood up and grabbed him by the collar. Nami was shock while Luffy paused for a while staring at them in disbelief.

"What was that for?!" Zoro yelled at the blonde kid, who was glaring at him.

Everyone else in the cafeteria that was being noisy was silence by Zoro's booming voice. Some of them stepped back in the situation when they saw the well-known Murdering Hunter enraged with his prey just in his clutches.

Ussop came to and even if he was scared he stood up knowing the situation his friend Sanji was in, "O-Oi, Oi," He said trying to calm Zoro down, "Calm down, Z-Zoro-san. Sanji didn't mean to do tha -"

"Nobody talks to Nami-neeswan like that!" Sanji butted in.

"Hey… Sanji…" Usopp looked worriedly at Sanji who was still glaring at Zoro. He got a bad feeling that this was gonna get out of hand any moment now.

"You've been getting in my nerves since yesterday," Zoro started to get really pissed off and held Sanji's collar even tighter. Though not admitting it, Sanji felt a little as if he was being choked, "Someone should really teach you a lesson, ya curly browed brat."

Sanji quickly grabbed Usopp's bento from his side and slammed it on Zoro's face. He immediately backs away when Zoro loosened his grip on him. Everyone in the cafeteria that watched the scene gasped in shock to what Sanji did to the so-called most feared Murdering Hunter in school. Some of them clapped and cheered for Sanji while most said that he's gonna be so dead. Nami and Usopp were also shock to see what Sanji did, Luffy on the other hand just smiled then back to eating his food. Zoro wiped the food on his face and glared at Sanji who was wide eyed at him and slowly took a step back.

"That's it you're dead!" Zoro cried out and grabbed Luffy's bento throwing it at Sanji.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled at Zoro for taking his bento away waving his chopsticks in the air, "I was still eating!"

Sanji managed to dodge the flying bento by dropping on the floor. Unfortunately it hit someone else, a high school student eating with his friend at a table beside them.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Don't drag me in you guys' situation!" Threw his bento box but it missed and just went pass Zoro who didn't even bother moving at the side to avoid it then end up hitting a grade school girl. Her friends were shock but one of them laughed at her. Angered she threw her own lunch at him. He fought back and threw his lunch at her but the girl dodged it and it landed on a high school teen.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Someone cried out as if he was starting a marathon. Then everyone broke the silence and started throwing lunch at the other causing quite a feud in the cafeteria. Even with the ruckus they started, Zoro was still mad at the blonde who started this, he grabbed Luffy's chopsticks (that he was waving in the air) and held one in each hand.

"Those are mine!" Luffy yelled looking angrily at Zoro but didn't stand up from his seat.

Zoro ignored him. He walked up on the table and saw the blonde still on the floor after dodging the bento he threw. Sanji noticed that there was big shadow casting over him and he looked up to see the green haired guy glaring at him with chopsticks in his hands. Zoro threw the chopsticks on the floor aiming at the blonde. Luckily, Sanji quickly rolled to the sides and stood up. Making Zoro missed, he jumped down from the table.

"What the heck was that?!" Sanji cried out in panic gasping, "You could've killed me!"

Zoro didn't answer; Usopp was behind him still in shock but snapped out of it and decided to try and reason with him, "H-Hey Z-Zoro-san..." He muttered. Zoro looked at him with his glaring face that seems as if he was trying to hold himself from killing anyone but can't anymore. Usopp felt as if his soul has left and fainted on the floor.

"SANJI, MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" Nami ordered out.

Sanji quickly ran but right behind him Zoro was not far behind from chasing him. Both of them evaded all the lunches that were flying around being thrown by the students in the cafeteria and ended up running around the corners of the place.

"Stop running," Zoro yelled right behind Sanji, "Ya curly browed brat!"

"I'm not STUPID to fall for that!" Sanji replied still running a few meters away from Zoro.

Zoro gritted his teeth (probably because he wanted the kid to stop running and for everyone else in the cafeteria to stop throwing their lunches but, hey, they started it) then he accidentally ran into a kid who was gonna throw a plate of a half sliced cake. He snatched the plate leaving the kid to cry for the loss of it. Zoro targeted the plate at Sanji then threw it at him.

Sanji was running almost near the cafeteria door but he was so fast that he didn't notice a banana peel on the way and accidentally stepped on it. He slipped and fell face flat on the floor. All of a sudden, the cafeteria door burst open and since Sanji luckily dodged the flying lunch that was almost thrown at him, the person standing at the door took the hit in the face. Zoro stopped running and was only a meter away from Sanji who was on the floor slowly looking up. Both of them were eyes wide with shock.

It was the school principal!

"WHO STARTED THIS MESS!" The swan ballet wearing principal cried out as the plate fell on the floor from his face. Everyone quickly was silenced and stopped throwing their lunches.

"They did!" All of them pointed at Zoro and Sanji who was right in front of the principal.

The thicken make-up wearing principal glared at Sanji and then at Zoro, "I hope you two have a free time after class is over." He continued, "For this afternoon's DETENTION."

"What?!" Both of them said in shock at the same time. "With him!?" They pointed at each other.

"Of course," The principal assured nodding his head, "You two started this mess so that means you two should also clean up this mess." He then left the cafeteria. Everyone else went back to eating normally.

"But…" Zoro said in disbelief standing still.

"_Great…_" Sanji said sarcastically and leaned his forehead on the floor.

_I'm stuck with him_, They thought the same.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading This Far**

**Chapter 7 Up Next**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: To Detention Or Heck With It Not To**

* * *

Though he was sitting in front near the teacher's table, Zoro was just staring at the clock on top of the blackboard thinking deeply. Besides, there was no teacher who came in and every one of his classmates (who were mostly guys and troublemakers since they're separated from the normal people *based on Chapter 2* after all) have already left the classroom. It was five minutes before school is finally over but after that he had to show up at the detention, that the freaky swan ballet wearing principal put him in along with that big pain-in-the neck blonde kid because of the food fight they started at the cafeteria during lunch.

Zoro sighed, _Man,_ _why did that creepazoid principal have to put me in detention along with that curly browed bra_t, He thought angrily. He was actually hoping to get out of school early today to visit Koshiro-sensei back in Isshin Dojo again but he guessed that he'd be going there very late today.

_Guess it can't be helped_, He continued thinking, _I just have to bear it and everything would go easy_.

Then he heard the school bell rang for dismissal and stood up from his chair. Zoro grabbed his backpack from under the table and went out of the room. After that he slowly started whistling and an idea popped up in his head that… it doesn't have to be _all _would go easy.

In Sanji, he was sulking terribly on his desk in the classroom. The bell had already rung a few minutes ago and he had lost his good mood for the day. Everyone else in class had already left the room; the only students who stayed with him were Luffy and Vivi.

"Sanji-kun," Vivi said gently, she was standing in front of Sanji's desk, "You better hurry or Principal Bon-Clay would drag you to detention himself."

"I don't wanna." Sanji answered his head still on his desk. "Especially, if I have to be there for detention with that tall moss head."

"Who?" Vivi raised an eyebrow then looked at Luffy.

"Sanji's talking about that guy who used my bento as a baseball," Luffy started pouting, " And my chopsticks as killing darts."

"_Really?_" Vivi asked to be assured.

Sanji raised his head, "He's the guy who's ruining my life!" He complained out loud. Then flunked his head on his desk again, "I'm gonna die by tonight…" He added.

Vivi's expression was worried, "Are you being bullied Sanji-kun?" Vivi asked.

"_It's more like I'm being cursed…_" Sanji muttered and gave a big sigh to let it all out. Then he look at Vivi who was giving him a worried yet sad face as if she was about to cry, Sanji panicked and stood up as if he offended her for some reason, "Ne, ne, Vivi-chan don't give me that look. Tell you what, I'd go there to detention and stood up against that guy." He said trying to assure Vivi that he's fine and there was no need for her to worry since he can handle things himself.

"Ok…" Vivi answered and smiled a little at Sanji, "Just tell us if there's something bothering you that you can't handle anymore okay? We're your friends Sanji-kun and we're always here to help." She continued.

"Yeah, Sanji!" Luffy butted in, "If you need help beating that guy up. I'm here, besides that guy owes me lunch."

They all started laughing and the mood was good – at least for now for Sanji.

"I better go then, guys." Sanji was the first to stop laughing and picked his bag up.

"We'll go home ahead then, Sanji." Luffy said smiling as he wave goodbye and went out of the room first followed by Vivi. After they have left, Sanji was the only one in the room. He noticed the coast was clear and gave out another heavy sigh before thinking if he could just skip detention for today and do it tomorrow all by himself. Even if there's a chance he might end up having two detentions in a row, he wouldn't mind, as long as he doesn't have to share it with that tall moss head guy. But he already gave his word to Vivi and there's no way he'd make her worry like that again. It scared him.

Sanji scratched his head like crazy with both hands frustrated and stressed out, _Aw man, by the end of detention! I might actually end up dying. No thanks to that duck wearing principal,_ He thought fast and panicky.

After that, he slowly stopped and his shoulder fell in defeat. There was no other way but go at the principal's office and accept his end –err, I mean –' detention'. Dragging his feet wearily like a zombie, Sanji went out of the safety of the classroom and walks along the corridors leading to his nightmare.

"For your detention," Principal Bon Clay's words was still both in Sanji and Zoro's head as they were walking along the corridor each holding a bucket filled with soapy water, a rag and a mop, "Both of You Must Clean the Whole Cafeteria."

'_Clean_ The **Whole **_Cafeteria_.'

Short Flashback:

Sanji arrived at the principal's office and found that the tall moss head guy was already there sitting at the right most part of the wide red couch that was facing the principal's table and, of course, the principal himself who was face palm on his desk with one arm while the other was rolling the pencil lying on his desk beside the name plaque with the words: _Beauteous Principal Bon Clay._

"Uh…" Sanji was speechless for a while before thinking what to say next, "Sorry, I took so long."

"It's ok, it's ok," Principal Bon Clay said calmly and presented the wide red couch to where Zoro was also sitting, "Please take a seat next to Mr. Roronoa so we can discuss for your punishment detention."

Slowly, stepping towards the couch and trying to avoid eye contact with the enemy gave Sanji an uneasy feeling that the tall moss head guy had _'evil '_plans of revenge on him while they're both in detention together but one thing's for sure, Sanji won't lose to him. Finally, he sat at the left most corner of the couch and faced Principal Bon Clay.

The swan ballet wearing principal stopped playing with his pencil and cleared his throat before facing them seriously, "Sanji of the grade school department and Mr. Roronoa Zoro of the high school department," He started firmly, "Both of you have caused a great problem at the cafeteria during lunch and left such a big mess for the cafeteria staff. So therefore you are to stay late here in school and clean the whole cafeteria until it's spotless."

"What?!" Zoro cried out enraged and leaned front.

"P-Pardon, Principal Bon Clay?" Sanji asked as if he didn't get what the creepy principal said or to be honest he hoped that his ears were just wrong in hearing.

Principal Bon Clay smiled as he saw the reaction on their faces, "For your detention," He said slowly, "Both of You Must Clean the Whole Cafeteria."

Both Zoro and Sanji turned to stone with a lightning passed behind the background before they screamed out loud the word:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!

End of Short Flashback.

Now they end up carrying cleaning materials from the janitor's closet and were really down while walking towards the cafeteria. Sanji was walking behind Zoro and was keeping his safe distance just to be sure that he won't get cut off guar. But so far the tall moss head hasn't said anything but grumbled cursing words against the creepy principal.

_Why is he complaining?_, Sanji thought, _He's the one who deserves to be in detention alone to begin with. _He sighed but before he could look straight to where he was going he bumped into Zoro who had stopped right in front of the cafeteria door and fell on his bottom.

"Ow, ow…" Sanji muttered in pain, "That hurts…" He then noticed a big shadow casts over him and looked up to see Zoro bending down over him slowly. "H-Hey… What are you –"

Before Sanji could finish his sentence Zoro took hold of both Sanji's wrist and pinned them to the floor dragging the rest of Sanji cornered on the floor.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sanji screamed as he struggled but Zoro was too big for him and his grip on his wrists tightened, "Let me go, you moss-headed freak!"

"Listen you, little curly browed brat." Zoro's voice was hostile yet firm, "I'm ditching this place and if you rat me out to that ballet wearing creep of a principal –" He tightened his grip on Sanji's wrists which made Sanji screamed in pain.

It was really hurting but Sanji forced himself not to cry the pain out or else that means he's weak or in another term, it would mean that he _is _afraid of him. In Sanji's thoughts, he'd rather bear with the pain than plead for him to let go even though he felt as if his wrists were about to be bent broken. He struggled once more but Zoro just tightened his hold on his wrists again –this time with more force – and this made Sanji grit his teeth to stop from screaming in pain again also. After that, Sanji stopped moving. Zoro's eyes widened in shock and slowly let go of Sanji's wrists thinking maybe he overdid it.

Then Sanji started giggling slowly before laughing to nothing in particular, this made Zoro all the more wide eyed in shock and puzzled.

_What's wrong with this kid?_ He thought, _Did he completely lose it?_

"Ha ha ha ha… Ditching, he said." Sanji said mockingly but continued laughing then Zoro got angry for his mocking tone and tightened his grip on Sanji's wrists again. Sanji flinched a little but continued laughing after the pain pass by.

"What's wrong with you?" Zoro asked annoyed to Sanji's laughter.

"I should ask you the same…" Sanji answered still laughing, "I can't believe that the feared Murdering Hunter was actually afraid of cleaning dirt, even though he's dirt himself."

"Why you –" Zoro gritted his teeth before letting go one of Sanji's wrists and clenched it to a fist, ready to hit the laughing curly browed brat.

Sanji didn't care of Zoro clenching a fist on his hand but he slowly stopped laughing as if he was tired of it, "How about we play a game," Sanji suggested calmly after he finally stopped laughing but still the smile was still on his face.

Zoro calmed down and unclenched his fist before sighing, "What about?" He asked giving Sanji a cold stare.

"A cleaning game," Sanji answered unfazed by Zoro's cold stare, "The one to clean the most spot has the other as a servant for the rest of his life."

Zoro let go of Sanji's other wrist and stood up off him. After that, Sanji got up and wiped the dirt from his clothes, "Is it a deal?" He asked Zoro.

"Fine." Zoro answered before going towards the cafeteria door and begins opening it.

To their surprise and shock.

The whole cafeteria seems like a garbage dump. Every corner was filled with a pile of leftovers. And they began to think…

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thank U 4 Reading This Far**

**Chapter 8 Soon**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Things That Doesn't Go According To Plan**

* * *

The cleaning game began and both Sanji and Zoro moved quickly in order to clean as much part of the cafeteria as there is. There were a total of 75 tables plus the chairs, counter and corners so that means the one who'll win would be tallied to how many tables were cleaned, how many chairs arranged, how wide in the counter was soaped and polished and how many garbage bags filled in each corners. Of course, the floors and walls should be free from dirt also since there were some food smashed and dropped there a while ago at lunch.

So the game time starts now!

_As if I'd let that guy win this one_, Sanji thought as he sweep the scattered pile of uneaten food that was on the floor to a corner. He was giving out his all (of course he would because if he lost he ends up becoming the tall moss head's servant for life). After all the leftovers were swept to a corner, Sanji grabbed a dust pan and shoveled the pile of garbage and put them in a black garbage bag.

_Luckily, I was frequently punished -I mean-taught by Koshiro-sensei to clean the whole dojo,_ Zoro thought as he held a mop in both hands each with two buckets on both sides. He dipped the head of the mops inside the buckets and –like a samurai – raised it and put it on the floor then dashed forward and back.

After an hour or so of extensive cleaning later…

Both Sanji and Zoro we're sitting down with their backs pressed against the wall and with sweat dripping down their faces as if it was running water near the entrance door of the cafeteria. It was now official that they were done cleaning the whole cafeteria and clear it up. The tables we're free from stacked left overs, the chairs we're arranged placed at the table's side, the cafeteria counter was back to what it looks like before the food fight (and no one dared touched the cash register), the floors and walls were mopped clean and shiny and, last but not least, the garbage bags were put outside arranged and ordered. Now they were taking a short rest after all the fast-pace cleaning action –if that was what they started to begin with –.

"*Gasp*, Hey…" Sanji started crouching on the floor as he was still trying to control his breathing, "Tall moss head…" He continued without looking at Zoro who was sitting a door away to his side.

It took a while for the tall moss head to answer, "What is it…?" Zoro replied without looking at him too, "Curly browed brat…"

"I've been wondering…" Sanji said gasping slowly as his head looked down at the floor.

"Hm?" Zoro's eyes looked at him uncaringly and noticed Sanji's sweat dropping on the floor.

"I-I've been wondering…" Sanji repeated this time his voice sounded as if he was about to cry, "We've b-been cleaning this 'n that but… and worked hard to clean the most parts in order to win but… I didn't realize that…"

"That, what damned curly browed brat?" Zoro said impatiently also wondering what's wrong with the kid sounding sentimental for some reason.

"We've been so focus in what we were doing that…" Sanji bit his lips and suddenly looked at Zoro with a lot of tears flowing from his eyes, "THERE WAS NO REFEREE TO TELL WHO CLEANED MOST!"

As if lightning just passed through Zoro who has turned to stone after hearing that there was nobody to tell them who wins and who lose, he snapped then stood up all of a sudden and angrily said at Sanji, "What the he – !"

BAM!

The cafeteria door slammed open and it hit Zoro right in the face and made him fell back on his bottom covering his face with his hands and groaning in pain.

"Ouie~" Principal Bon Clay greeted with a pose, "Are you two done cleaning the…" His eyes wide eyed in shock as he looked at the glimmering and sparkling well cleaned cafeteria. The duo had met more than what he expected them to do, "Terrific work," He continued very impress as he stepped forward and took a look around the place, "You two have done such a very fine job cleaning the cafeteria."

"Uhhh… Thanks…" Sanji said to the ballet wearing principal slowly standing up from where he was sitting, "By the way Principal Bon Clay."

"What is it?" Principal Bon Clay spun twice before he stops to turn and look at Sanji with a swan's pose. The blonde haired kid was silent for a second before asking the thick wearing make-up principal a question.

"Do you know what time is it?"

The principal broke his pose and thought for a while before looking at his watch on his wrist, "It's quarter to seven, my word," He said very worried and shock, " I made you guys clean up very late than I should supposed to. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Sanji assured him, "My old man's fine with it… I think…" He scratched his head before wondering if he might get a scolding from Zed once he arrives home after this. Then he remembered that one time about a few months ago when Luffy had invited him fishing with Usopp at a lake a town away from theirs and had gone home almost past ten at night. His old man was really furious and all waiting for him in front of the doors of Baratie and when Sanji arrived he took a boat load of scolding/nagging/yelling after that he ended up being grounded for a week and washed up a pile of dirty oily dishes, frying pans and a lot of stuff in the kitchen. He even cleaned the kitchen. Thinking back those times made Sanji spaced out for a sec before shaking his head to wake up in the present.

"You… _okay_?" The principal asked kind'a weirded out by Sanji shaking his head like crazy.

Sanji stopped and looked at him with a smile, "I'm fine, I'm fine." He answered laughing nervously. He definitely knew what his fate would be if he gets home very late. "So," Sanji continued stepping back and pointing at the door, "I'm – uh… going ahead now, Principal Bon Clay."

Before Principal Bon Clay could say 'bye' Sanji had grabbed the door handle and ran out of the cafeteria in a hurry. This left the ballet wearing principal in a moment in silence with a questioned expression on his face. Zoro who was slammed by the door earlier had finally recovered and was rubbing his forehead before standing up.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Zoro groaned in pain, "That hurts you damned ballet wearing – "

"Pardon," Principal Bon Clay looked at Zoro seriously, "Mr. Roronoa."

Zoro froze in place then turned slowly to look at the principal who was already giving him the serious 'I-heard-what-you-just-said' look, "N-Nothing… I'm goin' ahead now too." In a hurry, Zoro had left the cafeteria like a wind at fast pace. Principal Bon Clay was the only one left inside the cafeteria so he decided to take a tour himself at the newly tidied up place.

After a while, Zoro had reached the school gates and was thinking deeply yet angrily too. _Great just great from all the time in the world to get detention why should it have to be today_, Zoro thought while grinding his teeth together, _It's already late which means I can't pay Kuina's grave a visit… _Then he gave out a deep sigh to cool his head off, "At least I can go directly to Koshiro-sensei." He said to himself. Then he heard noises of footsteps walking behind him he stopped and turned to look but only saw no one else but the bushes and the silent road path of the school.

Zoro took a longer look around still standing to where he was before walking ahead to another corner.

When it seemed that Zoro was gone and the coast was clear, Sanji popped out of the bush he was hiding in and was coughing out its green leaves that he accidentally swallowed after jumping in a hurry to hide when Zoro turned to see that someone seems to be following him.

"*Coughs* Ptew… I think I swallowed a leaf…" Sanji sputtered coughing continuously, "Good thing I wasn't found out". A while ago, he was at the other side of the hallway when he saw Zoro passing by on the opposite hall and wondering where he might go to Sanji decided to follow him. In this situation, he completely forgot the thoughts of being punished by his old man if he ever gets home late – again. Unfortunately to Sanji's downside he alsoforgot that the tall moss head had very keen senses since after all he wasn't hailed as the 'Murdering Hunter Zoro' for nothing and hadn't been defeated by any other delinquents for a reason. Luckily, he wasn't found out or else he would've been caught and end up going home crawling in broken bones and would end up being laughed at by Patty and Carne. Slowly yet cautiously looking at both sides, he walked out of the bush and followed the corner to where Zoro had turned to go.

For some time now Zoro had a feeling he was being followed by someone. He doesn't know whether it was an enemy or a stalker or maybe just a passerby that was just taking the same direction but as long as he knew that there was someone following, someone behind him he made a conclusion not to go to the Isshin Dojo just yet. In order to make sure that he wouldn't drag Koshiro-sensei and his dojo in a bad situation.

_Man, that guy's been walking in circles for hours_, Sanji thought as he kept following Zoro in silence and then hides to wherever near corners he could hide himself in, the moment the tall moss head would turn to look.

_If my guess is correct he won't stop being suspicious not unless…,_ Sanji went deep in his thoughts before disappearing into the shadows.

As Zoro turned again to see if he was being followed and the result is always no one was there behind him, he gave out a deep sigh before walking forward again. It's as if he sensed the stranger following him had vanished or given up on trailing him to wherever he was going and it calmed him down for a bit. So after that he finally decided to go to the Isshin Dojo – the only place he knows where and wouldn't get lost at – to pay a visit to his sensei.

After walking along way he finally reached the end of the street, the tall moss headed teen arrived in front of the wooden gate of the Isshin Dojo. He stood in silence for a while before grabbing the rope and pulled it. The sounds of the bells were heard from even outside the gate as always.

Sanji was wide eyed as he saw the wooden gate open a few minutes after Zoro had pulled the rope, though it was dark, he could see Zoro entering after the gate was slowly opening.

"Cool…" Sanji muttered in amazement, "Is that where he lives in?" He was hiding behind a broken light post and fortunately that area was as dark as can be. A little while ago, Sanji thought that Zoro would kept suspecting that someone was following him not unless Sanji remove his shoes and walked on foot right behind Zoro in which to his amazement too, this tactics actually worked on the tall moss head.

Before the wooden gates closed back to its place, the blonde haired kid sneaked pass through and got in the Dojo's inner area…

The wooden gate was finally shut closed.

But outside the wooden gate, right after Sanji had gone in. A group of people, their figures shrouded in the dark, stood in front of the wooden gate and all of them had a viciously evil smirk on their faces. For as far as they are concern…

They finally found their prey's hideout.

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading This Far**

**Chapter 9 Up Next**


End file.
